1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fireplace reflectors of the type for installation in a fireplace to effect forward reflection of heat generated in the fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the reflective characteristics of a fireplace are those that are built-in to the back wall. That is, qualities of reflection as enhanced by such measures as brick color, glazed surfaces and the like are built-in considerations when constructing a fireplace. The present invention contemplates a manually placed reflector screen that enables adjustability of heat direction and focus.